


To Look The Other Way

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cruelty, Gen, Humour, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Severus Snape has an uninvited  guest in his classroom, one he cannot extract, much to his annoyance.  He needs a drink and heads to a place of safety out of Umbridge's way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but cannot recall if it was posted to any other site. I hoep you enjoy this one shot.

To Look The Other Way.

 

Severus Snape was furious. The utterly impossible Witch that was Umbrage had the cheek to interrogate him about his teaching practises in front of his students.

He had tried to be as awkward with her as he could get away with and he had barely managed to keep calm and not lose his temper in front of the obnoxious pink Witch.

As soon as he had dismissed his class he had stormed through corridors ignoring the students who ducked out of his path. He headed for a place Umbrage would not gain access. Muttering under his breath the secret password to the Head Masters quarters he was glad to take the stairs knowing he could have a drink of fire whisky in peace.

As he opened the door he stood in shock. The room was not empty. Dumbledore was not in residence but he met the stares from three of his other House Masters.

Moments later he was sitting with a big tumbler of Dumbledore's best Whiskey and was able to relax back in the winged arm chair without thinking that Umbrage would storm in to upset their little gathering.

"I take it that you had a visit to your classroom today?" Minerva asked, staring at Severus over her eye glasses.

"I would not term it as a visit. That would infer that woman was invited into my class room. She was not. She just stormed in and asked the most obnoxious questions and some of a personal nature in front of students. That Pink puffball is a fucking menace." Severus took a long gulp of his drink as Minerva's eyebrows rose in shock. It was not like Severus to swear especially in female company. She read the warning signs and knew Dolores Umbrage had best watch her back. Not that she was remotely bothered if the woman had a mishap.

"Severus, she visited us all today. She is digging for anything that she can use against us. She wants us out."

"Then I am well and truly fucked." Severus sat up at the gasps from his colleagues and instantly stood upright and apologised.

"Sorry, I did not mean to swear like that but that woman .... she is testing me rather sorely."

Severus smiled weakly and appolegetically towards the others in the room then he froze as a banging came from down below.

"That will be Umbrage again trying to break through the Head Masters wards again. She is rather keen to get into this room for some reason." Minerva smirked and waved her hand towards the drinks trolly and magically refilled all their glasses. "I think we should raise a toast to the Castle and to Dumbledores Wards and hope that Umbrage will never get in."

"Here, here," they all chorused and drank deeply.

 

An hour later it was only Minerva and severus who were left. The other two had exited via the Headmasters floo. Umbrage had not got access to it either thankfully.

Minerva had decided to have dinner up in the Headmasters rooms and had asked Severus to join her. For once he acquiesced and joined her in a hearty meal without the company of Umbrage gazing at them.

"Severus have you seen what she does to students who get detention with her?"

Severus was aware Umbrage had been up to no good but was unsure what punishment she was giving them apart from sending them to Filtch who had permission to punish the students much more severely than usual.

"Try to watch out for some of the younger students. She has a tendancy to pick on them but I do know she has called Miss Granger for detention tonight at eight."

"Do you mean that our little Miss know it all has got a detention?" Severus was very surprised at this news. Miss Granger was irritating at times with her arm waving to answer questions in class but had never found her to act or speak out of turn.

"What did she do to obtain her first ever detention?"

Minerva's mouth twisted into a nasty scowl. "Apparently Miss Granger talked back to her in class and mentioned that the dark arts could not be taught just by book alone."

Severus raised his eyebrow. He was impressed at the girls audacity to speak up. She was either very brave or very stupid. Severus had never seen her act stupid where knowledge was concerned. She was irritating but never an insubordinate student unlike her two close friends.

"Do you wish me to keep an eye out for Miss Granger when out on patrol duty tonight Minerva?" 

"If you could please Severus. I sadly have a meeting with the horrible woman after Grangers detention at nine and I can only hope I shall get away from her obnoxious company before middnight but I am acting head and have to keep up appearances, you know?"

Severus nodded and smirked at her. "Now you know how I feel when I am called to the Dark Lord and have to sit listening to his insane ramblings and hope to come out alive."

"Huh!" Snorted Minerva. "Perhaps we should introduce those two they would make a very fitting couple?"

Minerva saw Severus shoulders shaking and knew he was trying to keep in check his own amusement.

"Ha go on laugh out loud you silly boy." Minerva teased him and slapped his arm playfully as the mans down turned head with his dark hair hiding his face slowly lifted to reveal a smile of huge proportions.

"Better boy!" She laughed and Severus joined in. She knew he had a good sense of humour but sadly it was a rare thing to see these days.

"Thank you Severus. This is what I need before I see that woman."

"I did not do anything." Severus said coughing and putting his face back into its rather more normal severe and blank look.

"I beg to differ." Minerva rose from her seat and stretched and looked at her watch. "Severus it is nearly nine. I must fetch some papers from my rooms before heading to Umbrage and you my boy need to get ready for patrol."

"Yes Miss." He said as he stood up towering over her and got a slap on his hand for his cheek.

"Use the floo just in case she has her spies out watching the gargoyle."

Both exited the floo severus to return to his quarters and Minerva to hers.

++++

 

Severus Snape stalked the corridors of the castle. He found the usual culprits out and about who never seemed to learn from past loss of points or detentions. They often were found doing the same silly things in the same places. His own House of Slytherin were usually more difficult to discover breaking ruels but when he found any of them he usually tried to take off more points to deter them from being so stupid to get caught or to use their head and not to get caught next time.

Severus made his rounds starting at the dungeons and working his way up to the battlements. He then headed to each of the towers then worked his way floor by floor back down to his rooms once more. He used his own knowledge of being a spy to never go the same route more than twice. Thus he caught many unsuspecting students who thought they had worked out his routes. He was a Slytherin himself after all and hated to be caught out.

He had looked out at the grounds from one of the high towers and in the light of the moon checked his time piece and noted it was nearly one am. Only the hardiest of miscreants would be out wandering at this hour.

 

Severus slowly made his way back towards his private rooms. He was on the landing on the main floor close to the large closed doors of the castle when he heard a strange noise. He was instantly on alert. He tried to discover where the sound emanated but all was silent once more.

Severus felt the hair on his hands and on the back of his neck rise. He was sure he was being watched. He tensed. He was aware of some of the secret alcoves along this part of the ground floor so used his own senses to discover where this danger was located.

He slowly moved up and into the various secret areas but found nothing. He headed deeper into a long corridor and found nothing before returning to the front doors. Then he heard it again. It was the smallest of sounds but he only noticed it when he stood in the shadows and waited nearly twenty minutes and heard it again. What ever it was it was near the front part of the castle.

Severus used his magic to ensure he was silent not only by his movements but by his breathing too. This way he slowly moved in towards the strange sound that had sounded once more.

Severus realised with a long forgotten memory of running to get away from the Marauders and found himself in a secret little alcove behind the large metal hinges of the large front doors to the castle. He moved in slowly and turned into the space he had remembered. What he viewed made him gasp. He was glad he could not be heard or observed.

The sight he viewed was a weeping Miss Granger with her sleeves of her jumper rolled up to her elbow. Both arms had deep scratches with the words Mud bloods must keep silent in class. This was written along both fore arms and Severus guessed if she rolled down her sleeves no one would be none the wiser.

Severus Snape hated the word Mud Blood and all its connotations but seeing it ingrained in blood onto young skin like this was sickening. He gulped hard and wondered if he should make himself known to the girl but then decided no. She was in clear distress. He would only frighten her further if he made himself known. instead he returned swiftly to his private roooms and searched through his potions and lotions for a few items that would help the young witch.

 

Severus waited in the shadows and loomed out in front of the witch who was out of bounds well after curfew. It was close to two am in the morning. He stepped out and with a growl barked at Granger making her jump.

"Miss Granger breaking the rules, Twenty points will be taken off Griffindore for being out after curfew.

As he moved in closer he magically transferred a pain potion and a cream for the cuts on her arm into her robe pocket. 

"Watch where you are going Granger," he said with a snarl as he bumped into her. 

"Sorry Sir," Granger replied with a light blush then to his surprise she added as she stepped through the portrait of the large lady, "Good night sir."

Severus returned to his quarters and had a stiff drink just before going to bed. He wondered what to tell Minerva as if she was not upset enough with Umbrage this may put her over the edge. severus Snape smiled knowing he would tell and be there to watch the fireworks he hoped.


End file.
